Lisa and Pinkie
by Smithss.11
Summary: Lisa cares for a young Pinkie pie, One-shot.


Lisa sat outside, she wanted to study the outside world for a bit. She also wanted space form her family. It wasn't good for her studies. She sat on her porch taking notes on. her clipboard. She looked around the area of her neighborhood. She sees a small brown box on the lawn. Curious, Lisa walks over to it. It wasn't mail, no return or sending address. It was just normal. She poked at the box. It felt heavy so something was in there. Lisa grabbed the flaps of the box and opened slowly. For all she knows, it could be an early prank from Luan. She looks inside and her eyes widen. It was a horse or a pony. It was small like a filly. It was pink as well, with a pink mane straightened out. It was sleeping. It looked a character from those Pretty pony comics.

This was illogical, this pony or filly shouldn't be here. Lisa backed away from the box. She grabbed her clipboard from the porch and grabs the doorknob. She hesitates. She looks back at the box, this does repent all rules of science but, it was still a living thing. Lisa walked back to the box and picks it up. She makes sure her siblings weren't in the way and speed-walked to her room. She sat the box on her bed and opens it. She looks at the filly. It was small and quiet. Lisa smiles. She rubs the filly's hair. It was really soft. The filly's eyes slowly started to open. The filly had light blue eyes and staring at Lisa. Lisa carefully picked up the filly into her hands and looks at her. Lisa checked for any gender differences and saw that this filly was a she. She also had a light pink body. Lisa wondered how did she even get here. Lisa needed to hide this from her family, if anyone finds out about this she could get in a lot of trouble.

Lisa knew what little fillies ate. Mostly mother's milk or carrots. Carrots were easy, but mother's milk? Might as well go to Walmart and buy a cow. Powdered milk should work as a substitute.

"But, what to name you," Lisa muttered to herself. She couldn't just call this pony Pink or something. Wait, Pink-Pinkie. That has a nice ring to it. "I'll call you Pinkie."

Lisa sneaked down to the kitchen, she looked in the pantry for any powdered milk. They have it for Lily, so it could work for Pinkie. She gazed over to a small box labeled "Milk", perfect. Lisa opened the box and took out a can of the box. She sneaked back upstairs. She grabbed a clean, empty bottle from Lily's drawer and filled up the bottle with empty powder and then water. She shakes the bottle and placed the nipple in Pinkie's mouth. She gulped down the milk really fast.

"Alright Pinkie, I need to get you home," Lisa told Pinkie. "But, I don't even know where you came from. I don't know if you are a experiment gone wrong or-"

Lisa pets Pinkie's straight mane like a cat or dog. Her hair was ridiculously soft. She was actually cute. Lisa couldn't give her away. What would anyone do if they find her? Lisa was a scientist, she knew that if something new was discovered she'd had to study it. She pictured Pinkie on a dissection table. Lisa shuddered. Even though she had a strong belief in the life in scientific knowledge, she still cares for little things. What can Pinkie do? Can she talk? Can she do things like humans do? Is it because of her color?

"Stop, she's mine. She's a baby. I can't talk about her like that," Lisa said to herself. Pinkie finished the bottle. Lisa took it from her mouth. She then picked her up gingerly. "She's mine."

* * *

"Mamma!" Toddler Pinkie says yelling to Lisa. Lisa was at her work desk. She was older. She turned to Pinkie.

"Yes?" Lisa replied.

"I want to sit on your lap mamma,"

Lisa smiled and picked Pinkie up. She sat her on her lap.

"What you doing mommy?" Pinkie asked in her high pitched voice.

Lisa was nervous to tell her, this whole time she'd been trying to find Pinkie's home. She researched all different parallel realities for any colored ponies. There was one, Equestria. She was going to build a machine and bring her back to her home. It wasn't like that she didn't like Pinkie with her, she wanted her to go home. She probably had friends and family. She couldn't keep them away from her. Even if she loved her very much.

"I'm trying to find your home," Lisa says. Pinkie frowns.

"Will I leave you?"

"Yes, you will leave me."

"Will you love me anyways?"

Lisa kissed the top of her head, "Yes, I will. How about we get some ice cream?"

Pinkie bounced off of Lisa's lap, "Yay! Ice cream!"

Lisa smiled.

* * *

"OK the machine should be finished," Lisa explained. Now an adult.

"Is it stable?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes, we're good to go."

Pinkie grabbed a bag of things with her hooves, she sighed.

"What's wrong Pinkie?"

"I'll miss you, you know that right?"

"Yes, i'll miss you to. Just remember this always, your my daughter and I've never met anyone like you."

Pinkie smiled with tears in her eyes, she ran over to Lisa and hugged her tight. Pinkie pulled away from the hug and walked over to a platform.

"Ready?" Lisa asked.

Pinkie nodded, Lisa pressed a button and a ray of energy shot out of the machine and hit Pinkie. A few seconds later he vanished. Lisa went over to her bed and cried hard. She was gone. After years of raising her, she was gone. Lisa picked up a picture of her and Pinkie at a playground.

"I miss you already.." Lisa says sadly.


End file.
